


Alternate Timelines

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Timelines, Emotional, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean asks Cas about alternate timelines that he's seen. 12x09 coda.





	

  
It had been a few hours since the trip back to the bunker. In the time it had taken to get back, nobody had really said much. Dean was the most quiet one, which Cas found a little odd but didn't say anything. He was still silent when they walked in, grabbing a beer and walking off by himself. Mary had tried to go after him, but Sam kept her from it, insisting he just had to be alone.  
  
Now, it was nighttime. Sam had already gone to his room, Mary to one of the guest rooms, and both of them were resting, obviously tired. Dean didn't head to his room, though, instead he chose to sit in the library and drink beer by himself. The lights were on just enough to see, but it was still dark.  
  
"Dean? Are you alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Cas sat next to him. "You haven't gone to sleep yet."  
  
"What are you, my mom?" Dean sounded slightly annoyed as he said it. "She's back now, remember? You don't have to do her job."  
  
"I understand, Dean, but you haven't been acting very much like yourself. I've been worried about you."  
  
"Okay, so now I'm not allowed to get annoyed with you? I should just pretend I didn't put you in danger, and hold your hand or something? No thanks, but I'm fine." He took an especially long sip of beer. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. It's been a very long time since I've seen you." He was facing Dean now, much closer than Dean liked him to be. "You were also just in prison, which can do many different things to a person."  
  
"Well, I've been through hell and back, so that was nothing." Dean pushed his chair back and stood up. "And you really want to talk? Chances are, you're dead."  
  
"I don't understand." Cas stood up too. He followed Dean to the massive entryway to the library, and stared at him in a way that forced Dean to turn around and meet his eyes. "I'm not dead, Dean. I'm very much alive."  
  
"That won't matter when some demon, or Crowley, shows up to kill you. If you hadn't gotten in the way of Billie and our deal, all this could have been avoided. Worst part, one of us is dead instead of you."  
  
"I did the right thing, Dean. If I hadn't done what I did, Mary would be dead again. Would you like that to happen? I never even had a mother, and yours just came back to you. You deserve to have her back for a longer time before she goes away." Cas took slow steps towards Dean, and it seemed like Dean was doing the same without even knowing it.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Cas, but seriously? You know how many people have died because I wasn't there, or at least got injured? Too damn many. And now you just added yourself to the list. You're going to die because of me, because of us."  
  
"I've had good luck so far, Dean, with my ressurections. And I'd rather die than see you dead again, Dean. You don't know what I've seen." Dean was so close to him that Cas could smell the beer on his breath. Cas had to force himself to keep from looking at the hunter's lips, feeling the urge to. "Imagine yourself dying, with everyone you love helpless to watch and when you finally do die, they all fall apart, and," Cas had to keep his tears from falling, thinking about it, "you never know, because you're finally at peace. No more danger for you."  
  
"What? I don't know what you're saying, Cas, but I do know I won't die like that."  
  
"Of course you won't. I just described an alternate timeline with everyone you know in it." Cas paused, taking a moment to calm down before continuing. "I saw multiple lives with all of us in them when I was God. I still remember them even today."  


"Well, that's not here. And for the record, I was ready to die when Billie showed up. I mean, I've died before, right?" Dean laughed, bitterly.  
  
"Think about it, Dean. If you had gone with her, then Sam would have most likely left and made sure nobody could find him, just like when you died and I saved you for the first time. Mary would have done the same thing, trying to forget, but she never would have. As for myself," Cas said, wiping at a tear that had accidentally fallen, "I would have been forced to remember it, replaying it over and over in my head, and," Cas was really starting to cry now, "I could do nothing about it."  
  
"Hey." Dean reached out, slightly unsure, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know I said some things, okay? I can't ask you to forget them, but I'm just saying, when I die, I'm going down like a hunter. I was going to, but you saved me." He paused, sighing. "Thanks, but now you're in my place."  


"There's nowhere I would rather be if it means you live. You're the one who told me we make our own choices, Dean, and I choose to die for you. How many times has it already happened?"  
  
"Know what?" Dean led him back to the table. "You're going to stop getting so damn emotional, because I'll start too, and then you're telling me about those alternate timelines or whatever. The good stuff only."  
  
"Why?" Cas wiped at a tear on his cheek, taking a few deep breaths. "I can only see your death in every one."  
  
"Because I want to forget about this stupid deal bullshit, okay? And try, for me, or at least for the sake of remembering. It'll be fine, 'kay?"  
  
"I suppose I remember some parts. One thing I remember in particular is you falling asleep, then asking me to watch over you." Cas paused, thinking. "We're both in a motel room after tracking demon activity. You confess to having bad dreams, and ask me to stay with you. Every time you called out, I spoke words in Enochian, which worked perfectly in calming you down. You woke up looking more peaceful than I ever saw you before."  
  
He had never said this before, but Dean could tell he enjoyed it, based on the way his whole face softened at the memory. He even added a slight smile at the end. "Wow. You really do remember, huh?"  
  
"I tried, just like you said."  
  
"More, maybe? You know, not an entire story, but a part of one? Like, one of your favorites." Dean felt a little weird asking, but Cas didn't see it that way. He actually seemed eager to talk about it. Anything to avoid reality, he assumed. "I'll get us beers, and you think of one, 'kay?" He got up, heading for the kitchen.  
  
When he returned, he handed Cas a beer and sat net to him, opening his own. The angel started to tell another part of a timeline, which seemed to give him a dream-like expression on his face. It looked good on him. "You're praying to me one night, and you're slightly intoxicated, because you say things that seemingly don't make sense. I listen, but I don't see you just yet. I wait until you are sober and not talking like you're mentally unstable, or crazy. When I do visit you, you're fast asleep, and I end up falling asleep on top of you somehow."  
  
"That's a surprise, I mean, you never sleep. Still, that's interesting, Cas. So you've just talked about what, watching me sleep and joining me? Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, actually. We're all by ourselves, and we're laying next to each other. We slowly get closer to one another," Cas said, not noticing how both of them were doing just that. "you have just been drinking and I can smell it on you, and I'm not bothered by it. I'm finishing up saying something when you-"  
  
Cas didn't get to finish his sentence, instead, Dean gently kissed him, just a one-second kiss, but it was still the best kiss Cas had ever had. Dean pulled away from it at first, but when Cas leaned into it, he put a hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "I do that?"  
  
"Yes," and then Cas was the one to initiate the kiss, putting a hand on the back of his neck and playing with the flannel shirt he was wearing with the other. Even though they were already grabbing at each other's clothes, it was still just a sweet kiss, and nobody was trying to overpower it and take over the kiss. Very slowly, Dean bit down on Cas's lower lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. Now that the angel's mouth was open, the hunter's tongue slowly touched to his, rewarding him with a slight gasp and Cas grabbing him for support. The one long kiss turned into a bunch of little ones, both of them catching their breath after every few.  
  
Dean didn't complain when he felt Cas move so much towards him that he was the only thing holding him up. He still had his arms wrapped around him when they just stared at each other, slightly panting and smiling. "I love you, Dean," Cas finally confessed. "I killed Billie so I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you."  


  
"Goddamn sap," Dean said, but kissed him again anyway. "Love you too."  
  
"If I hadn't brought up the alternate timelines, would we be doing this right now?"  
  
"No, Cas, but I don't care, because I'm here with you. We'll find a way to keep you safe, I promise." Dean pressed a bunch of little kisses to Cas's lips and stubble. "I'm sorry I was so pissed, by the way."  
  
"You had a right to be. I was only thinking about you when I killed her." Cas frowned. "Dean, when Tessa died, you got a new reaper, correct?"  
"Yeah, it was Billie. Took a while to find her, though. Or, for her to find me. Heh," Dean said. "Wait, are you saying that," he said, pausing and thinking. "I'll get another one? Because even if I do, I'm not dying anytime soon. Neither are you, Cas."  
  
"I know, Dean." Cas smiled at him. "I know."


End file.
